


Accidental Demon Fic With Living Clothes Whoops~

by Izissia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senespera is a demon hunter in a dark and shitty world, sorta like dark souls!<br/>Recently cursed with excessively fat tits, this was actually a prompt I turned into a fic.</p><p>anonymous asked:<br/>Demon hunter cursed with huge hypersensitive jugs stumbles upon a mimic chest that gives her some living armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Demon Fic With Living Clothes Whoops~

Senespera was a member of a dying race. Namely, humans! Her village was lucky enough to not find itself subjugated or worse by the newly arrived demons, and that was thanks all but entirely to the work of herself and other demon hunters. "Ghrkk..“ her line of work kept her very, very active. She glanced down to her impressive bust, and snarled. Scraping with an imp, not even a fully fledged demon, and her leatherbound armor had been torn to shreds, letting her hefty cleavage peek through the tattered shreds of her dress.

She’d definitely have to fix her outfit. It didn’t help that her bust as of recently had been.. Unwieldy. A more mischievous devil having ‘blessed’ her with a set of tits to make a pornstar blush.  
"Eugh..” her head shook to and fro, before her luck turned! A smile pricked onto her face at a long discarded chest. “Well, lucky me.” she huffs, glancing around to make sure it wasn’t an incredibly obvious trap, she delivered a swift kick to the chest, it swung open with little protest. And revealed a bundled pile of perfectly serviceable armor. “Must be my lucky day.” the girl shrugs as she spied the leather garments beneath. They might as well have been made to fit, as she stripped bare, weapons always at the ready, and then re-dressed in a significantly less tattered outfit.  
It was as form-fitting as it was functional. The garb wrapped tight around her bust. Concealing from her wrists to her shoulders, from her tits to her navel. A simple, effective armor. She smiled, it really was her lucky day! Not even her custom-made stuff fit her this well. This outfit seemed to hug against her chest, her curves, and filled her with delight.  
Likewise, she didn’t notice how her nipples stood to attention beneath her newfound garb, jutting through the thick padding to show off her delight.  
As she walked, ever on the patrol for demons and beasts, she couldn’t help but feel her mounds grow slick and wet, her tits started to heave a little, and she bit at her tongue. “Nhnn..” it felt as though an invisible set of hands was groping, kneading, squeezing and massaging her chest. But that was impossible! She gave her sensitive, rounded tit a good squeeze to make sure, and sure enough, that was the only touch she felt at all! It must have just been a trick of the mind, it felt like she was being fucking milked.

!!! Her attention was immediately directed to the fiendish energies of a nearby demon, “Show yourself beast!” the trained demon slayer cries, unsheathing her blade with practiced skill.  
“Oh, hey~.” the horned goddess before her laughs, “Loook at the funbags on you~” the demonette scoffs, not hiding for a second the equine swelling between her legs, as the demon’s eyes drift across the fat titted huntress’s chest.  
“Nhnnn…” she would never blush, normally, from having attention drawn to her cursed mammaries! But now.. She felt a wave of pleasure shoot through them as they were so shamelessly teased! "You.. What?!“ Senespera gasps discredulously.  
"Your tits~.” the demon snarls, leaning towards the girl with a delighted grin. The inhuman beast’s fingers reach right towards the hunters own.  
“S-Stay back!” she gasps ineffectively, brandishing her weapon towards the other, it didn’t slow the demons progress one bit. And.. SQUEEZE~ Those fingers curled right into her titanic mounds.  
“Nhhhhhnnn~!” spittle poured from her face as her bust was teased! What the hell was this? Even with the curse, they were fat, not hyper-sensitive! She gasps, losing her grip on her weapon as her body writhed in pleasure. The demons cruel laughter only adds to her humiliation as her fat tit was squeeezed! Her outfit squirms and writhes, she stares down in horror as it sliiides around her chest like a living thing! The straps on her shoulders simply melting away. The leather oozed, an amorphous blob, down and down, to show off her collar, her cleavage! The same happened beneath! “Cease this trickery!” the huntress cries as she watched her thick thighs be revealed by her outfit reshaping into something all the more obscene.  
“I’m not doing a fucking thing~.” the demon girl laughs, leaning back some, she released Senespera’s chest completely! As the huntress was made to stare down in horror as on the underside of her fabric were thousands of fleshy, squirming wet nubs! They caressed at her skin, she could see how they latched onto her chest! Suckling and milking at her tits, in ways that felt so fucking good! “No.. No! Make it stop!” she screams as her outfit pistoned into her cunt! Thud! Her knees couldn’t take it anymore, they trembled and balked, and she hit the ground! Shlick! Shlick! Tendrils pistoned right into her snatch as her nipples were twisted and teased! Her outfit, which by now was nothing less than a skimpy leotard, sans the straps~ So, imagine a casino bunny’s look. Fondled and molested her shamelessly!  
“Make it stooooop!” she begged the mocking demon. Who’s ebony flared swelling only throbbed and grew~  
“That feels good, huh~?” the cocky bitch before her grins, bringing her flared pillar SMACK down on the writhing Huntress’s ample cleavage! The girl recoils iin delight as her bust was cockslapped! Wetness gushing from her mounds below, her eyes rolled in pleasure as she felt compelled to drag her tits all over that shaft! Soon enough, her mounds were sandwitched around her mortal enemies shaft! Her palms flat on either side of her concealed cleavage!  
“So good! So good!” she droooled dumbly in response, her tits were on fire, and every touch was pure ecstasy! She didn’t care that she was bouncing her ample, creamy mammaries right across her sworn foe’s shaft! She just wanted more!  
The demon squats atop her, plunging her hips right down into that leotard clad bust! The girl beneath screams in pleasure as she cums from giving a titfuck! But her body still burned, even as spit flew from her face! Her frantic bouncing of her fat shaft grew wilder, more desperate! Needier with every thrust! Before she…  
BURST~! The demon shamelessly dumped her load right into those titties. And yet it was Senespera who was moaning in sheer orgasm as her tits were doused in that thick, demon spunk! She gushed and came all over her swords once more as the demon laughs.  
“I think I’ll keep you, cow~” her body begged her to serve, even if it meant her former village was doomed. She whimpers and whines, her breasts kept in a constant state of sheer, unending pleasure.  
“Moo~” she whines weakly, kneeling beneath her demonic mistress.


End file.
